mnmsupersfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Misadventures in superhero-dom are chronicled here. Season 1 Episode 1: Shot Across the Bows (written by Ben) Introduction to the new team: The Guardians of O.R.D.E.R. Maxine McMurray, the group's sponsor, introduced herself and her influence, bringing together such disparate members. The introduction was, however, cut short by an assault on a covert freight delivery through the Chunnel. The group confronted automated turrets made of a strange gold-flecked metal, then confronted an armored car with an incredible variety of weapons, automated bots, and in the end, a Dervish automaton protecting the gold Harvesters. The episode ended with the group seeing Flawless's broken form and no end of questions for such a vicious attack. Guest Starring: Maxine McMurray, Flawless (add links if desired) Episode 2: Between the Devil and the Sea (written by Ben) Following a quick detour to take Flawless to the hospital, the team followed the last remaining Harvester- going directly to an armored truck near Calais. The group chased after it all the way to Germany's Autobahn. There, the truck was attacked by an automated helicopter gunship, cars, and even a cement mixer filled with explosives. While there were a few casualties, the group managed to save most civilians and minimize damage, at the cost of losing their lead. However, there was a new one- the gunship was heading to Budapest, Hungary. And so, too, were the Guardians of O.R.D.E.R. Guest Starring: Episode 3: Striking the Colors (written by Ben) Upon going to Budapest, the Guardians found that the gunship was rather suspiciously docked in a private hangar at the public terminal. Thanks to the efforts of So-Lar and Parallel, they discovered where the gunship was next to arrive- a hidden warehouse in the mountains outside Konya. The group teleported in and prompted found itself trapped. A pitched battle with two Takwin and Darbzen commenced, ended with Darbzen surrendering to the group and offering their final destination- the mile-high tower of Ozgur Con Oney, in the heart of Ankara. Guest Starring: Darbzen ("Heavy Artillery") Episode 4: Red Skies at Morning (written by Ben) Armed with their knowledge of Thrice-Veiled Steel and the depths of his engineering and alchemical genius, the group arrived at Ozgur's headquarters. After some planning (and a few drops down the Murdervator,) the Guardians made their way into Ozgur's secret laboratory. First he attacked in a massive robot, then after its destruction, he retreated into the forge. Darbzen lent fire support to his side, but after things went sour and Parallel made a convincing argument, Darbzen switched sides. With his firepower, Disco, Parallel, and So-Lar all combined fire to destroy the alchemic furnace. The explosion wiped out everything in the lab, and only by quickly teleporting or flying away did the Guardians survive. Without Ozgur, the global plot ground to a halt, marking a complete success for the Guardians. Guest Starring: Ozgur Con Oney Episode 5: A Boat Load of Science (written by Wayne) Trouble begins when diplomat and terror expert bombshell Pauline Russo tells the Guardians of O.R.D.E.R. about a possible terror threat on the grand cruise ship 'Odyssey's' maiden voyage. Its captain is Dr. William Newman and its passengers are made up of the most deeply-invested Scientologists... and our heroes, of course! Unfortunately, So-Lar's antics trying to get aboard alert them and a big brawl breaks out on deck, the numbers padded by the mobs of people wanting to talk to Delve and Abbey. The Guardians defeat "Xenewman" only to find him back, as good as new, on the bridge. Fun times and missing appendages ensue as the heroes discern the nature of Newman's space/time-warping powers and find a boatload of evidence in his cabin. Unfortunately, they may not remember it for long because they've already been thrown through one time loop, forgetting everything that happened the first time they fought... which puts them at a disadvantage when Newman shows up for a rematch! Guest Starring: Pauline Russo, Tyrell Henderson, Dr. William Newman Episode 6: The Bomb (written by Wayne) The mystery deepens as the Guardians fight Newman and his mysterious ally Hannya, who seem to die in a brutal fight that sees So-Lar's self-destruction. The tragedy is short-lived, fortunately, as time resets again and the heroes scramble to stop Newman before the ship reaches its destination. Forethought by the team leads them to fill in Spellbinder's mysterious informant and Aria, who relay the information back to make sure the heroes don't go into the last "cycle" blind. Two Xenus lead them into a trap in the cargo hold, cutting the group in two, but Eclipse uses her illusion powers to trick one Newman for a crucial second, giving the team a chance to regroup and attack the pair. It's a race to the finish as the heroes work together to stop the bomb... and then a last-ditch ploy by the two Xenus to become a bomb themselves! Guest Starring: Toshiko McMurray Episode 7: Black London part I: "Assault and Battery" (written by Shane) The team is contacted by Agent Rowland Carter of MI5 who provides them with information on recent heists perpetraited by a villain known as Shadowbender. He seems to be after a set of swords and has already obtained two within the last two weeks. In addition to his thefts, he seems to be abducting supers (as well as a mercenary team). After some investigations, the supers gather at the likely location of his next crime, where they fight an electricity-producing villain by the name of Battery. Despite the team stopping Battery, Shadowbender manages to escape with the sword, but not before Spellbinder and Parallel pinpoint a likely location for his base of operations! Guest Starring: Agent Rowland Carter, Officer Wendell, Battery, Shadowbender Episode 8: Black London part II: "A Full House" (written by Shane) The The Guardians of O.R.D.E.R. follow Shadowbender's trail to a basement casino operating out of a restaurant. There, they encounter The Dealer and his 'suits.' After a very short fight, the team comes face-to-face with a super villain team ready to take them out! Crag, Sapper, Professor Chaos, Tremble, and Shadowbender give the heroes a run for their money. When the dust settles, Shadowbender (with a kidnapped SO-LAR) escapes, leaving behind his team. Guest Starring: The Dealer, Crag, Sapper, Tremble, Professor Chaos, Shadowbender Episode 9: Black London part III: "So-Long, SO-LAR?!" (written by Shane) While the police arrive on scene and Spellbinder holds open a portal to Black London, drama unfolds! Parallel departs with Sapper against the wishes of Disco, while Lilly almost kills a defiant Tremble and then is scolded by Exemplar! The team adds a new member back at Little Freedom: Kyouki! The team then enters Black London, where they must save Iron Spectre from the "dark ones" and rescue SO-LAR from the combined forces of Flarewolf, Talos, Bramble, and Exile's Enforcers! Guest Starring: Tremble, Sapper, Iron Spectre, Flarewolf, Talos, Bramble, Exile's Enforcers Episode 10: Black London part IV: "A Shard Act to Follow" (written by Shane) The team takes the fight to the Shard. There, they face off against Shadowbender's last two allies, a posessed duo known as Fate and Destiny. At the top of the tower, they find Shadowbender ready to sacrifice Iron Spectre, but teamwork prevails, leading the group to a confrontation with a demon! Guest Starring: Shadowbender, Fate, Destiny, Flarewolf, Iron Spectre, Lahirridiel Episode 11: Beautiful World part I: "Ride of the Cancer Cowboy" (written by Cletus Byrnison) The team opens a murder investigation of superhero Captain Fabulous, found decapitated in his home. His murder appears linked to a mysterious woman and the supervillain known as Epidemic. The investigation leads the team to a clash with the Mossad in Greece, and to tracking Epidemic down to a bolthole in Rome. Guest Starring: Captain Fabulous, Epidemic, Mossad Team Raziela Episode 12: Beautiful World part II: "Bugchasers" (written by Cletus Byrnison) Category:Episodes